With development of a display technology, a touch panel technology proceeds to a rapid development period. The touch panels mainly are divided into an on cell touch panel and an in cell touch panel. For the on cell touch panel, a touch electrode layer is arranged on an outer side of a display panel; and for the in cell touch panel, the touch electrode layer is arranged inside the display panel.
By taking a liquid crystal touch panel as an example, the touch electrode layer for example is arranged between an opposed substrate (which is opposite to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel, and for example, is a color filter substrate) and a polarizer of the liquid crystal display panel. For example, a preparation process of the touch electrode layer is that: after the array substrate and the opposed substrate (e.g., the color filter substrate) are bonded with each other to form the liquid crystal display panel, a transparent conductive film for example is deposited on the surface of the opposed substrate facing away from the array substrate and is processed by a single patterning process to form the touch electrode layer.